


Wrong Place At The Wrong Time

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Rebirth [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Decisions, Major Character Injury, Multi, Possible Werewolf Turning, possible death, season three spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't have even been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Place At The Wrong Time

Rain fell as the rumble of thunder echoed through out the town of Beacon Hills. A stray lightening bolt hits the ground, illuminating the body bleeding out on the forest ground. Their battle with the Alphas wasn’t suppose to end like this nor was John Stilinski suppose to know the existence of werewolves; he shouldn’t be dying either. Unfortunately, thanks to rash of murdered virgins and Stiles being the prime suspect, the teen had no other choice but to tell his father the truth.

John hadn’t been happy, of course, but the older man had refused let his son fight alone. Which Stiles hadn’t been too pleased about; he wanted his father safe even though his police training had been a valuable asset to Derek and his pack. It was the reason Stiles didn’t want to tell John about werewolves in the first place. He knew that his father wouldn’t be able to turn the other way, not when innocent people might be in danger.

Yet, John continued to help. When he joined their investigations and fights, he did so with Chris Argent and Peter Hale by his side. They had been looking into another rash of murders when Deucalion attacked the three men. He had been watching and waiting for the right moment to repay his old best friend, Chris, back for the loss of his eyesight; he didn’t have to wait long for them to be alone and away from Derek. The fact Chris’ two mates were with him was just an added bonus.

Even with a weakened Peter, the three men had the upper hand but Deucalion got in last shot prior to going back to his pack. Before leaving so that he could live to fight another day, he had sunk his claws into John’s chest. As he fell to the ground, the Alpha disappeared into the woods. There was nothing Peter or Chris could do for their lover now. Derek was the only one who could help John now.

As Peter howled in anguish, the Sheriff thought about Stiles as he laid there bleeding to death. They could only hope that Derek got there in time before it was too late. But even then they weren’t sure that their lover would be willing enough to take the bite. With so many things unknown, all Chris and Peter could do was stand back and wait. Either John would die tonight or he would be reborn as a werewolf. Whatever happened, their lives would change forever; not only for Peter and Chris but for Stiles as well.


End file.
